Oriental Celebration
'This is for the 2020 Oriental Celebration. A few things are copied from the previous edition, there might still be mistakes'. For previous iterations, see Oriental Celebration 2019 and Oriental Celebration 2018. Easy - 6 Floors (1st success gives ) Medium - 8 Floors (1st success gives ) Hard - 10 Floors (1st success gives and allows raids) - Minimum Raid - ( every 4 Raids) On the first floor spells in the box, special food (1x Candy & 1x Dumplings) on the table, and the event NPC is found. On the last Floor, exchange Offerings received from killing bosses for Envelopes ( each on Hard) to use in the Event Shop. Every floor in between will contain a gumball you fight as a boss. Once all the limited rewards have been completed, the average reward for a run in hard mode should be around (assuming around 50% chance of finding Hercules and a average reward per Offering) Enemies Hidden Rewards New Years Gift Shop items (2020) * : Xiezhi Gumball at 3 stars * : (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Xiezhi Mech Fashion * : Qilin Gumball at 3 stars * : (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Qilin Mech Fashion * : Bai Ze Gumball at 3 stars * : (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Bai Ze Mech Fashion * : Pixiu Gumball at 3 stars. * : (unlimited) (after purchasing the Gumball) * : Pixiu Mech Fashion * : Justice Hammer Combo Skill * : Good Luck Combo Skill * : Beast Scroll Combo Skill * : Royal Treasure Combo Skill * : Super Gunpowder (runestone, limit 20) * : Oriental Gunpowder (runestone) * : Super Gold Ingot (runestone, limit 20) * : Oriental Gold Ingot (runestone) * : * : * : *Purchase the pack three times for a bonus of . Purchase four(?) more times for an additional bonus of Some purchases gives you an extra reward: * Any gumball purchased: * Any fashion purchased: * Any Combo skill purchased: Total if everything is purchased: Tips Carried over from 2019 (to be confirmed) * Since all the enemy in the maze are bosses, Warrior title will help a lot. * Time Lord title DOES work on all enemies to cast a one-turn Timestill (even though it says it doesn't work against bosses) * Effects of type Portal of Earth cannot be cast on the last floor but they can be cast on the Boss floors. * Some Gumballs' exclusive skills appear not to be working properly here: Bunny, Kraken Captain, Lamp, Pirate... Working in 2020 * There is a warning if you try to enter the next floor without killing the boss or collecting its offering, so there is no need to worry that you miss the offering. * Super Gold Ingot cost 30 envelopes, which require slightly more than 3 vigor. This translate into a cost of 1.66 gems (assuming sage potion is used), thus purchasing the runestone will net a loss of gem * Queen's Blessing potion can be used 9 times and works rather well here. * Architect Eternal Tower works well; each gumball enemy will drop 2 pieces of equipment (3 - 6 stars, with 6 stars being frequent) providing equipment worth tons of EP. *Follow specific boss tips above to get gems and envelopes. Otherwise having a magic user, Three Eyed King, and Werewolf potion lets you easily defeat all bosses. (i.e: On any floor use all 3 werewolf potions, get 9x blesses from the first magic title, use them, can stall further to get more attack, use electro spell to up magic, use Blade of Ruin to up attack to around 400, use Three Eyed King's item to summon his pet which easily kills all bosses.) * You don't need to buy the gumball fragments by lots of 10, you can also purchase what you need for the next certificate by accessing the gumball at the World Tree. The cost per is the same.